Proper edict
by purple nail polish Itachi
Summary: Shigure is required by the editing office to take a edict course. He desides to take Ayame with him and together they drive thier proffesser up a wall. Please read. Domo. thanks


No i didn't make up the song www blodiegirl. This is an actual song by Jenny Rom. This story may contain more typos than my other stories because i was the only one who spell checked it. My spelling sucks so I did my best.

I would like to make it perfectly clear that i don't own any songs, or characters in this story (with the exeption of Bins and the mystery student in the front row).

Mystery character in front row: "Wow, I actually made it into the disclaimer." T.T "Mom is goning to be so proud."

_

* * *

__Shigure, you are required to take a one week proper edict seminat on the__ 25th of May, due to your behavior toward your editor, Mi. The location of the seminar is down town Tokyo building 544, the class starts at 6:30am and goes to 8:00 am. Be warned if you do not attended and complete this course we will stop releasing any of your new books. _

_Have a nice day. _

_-The executive of the publishing offices._

Shigure stared at the letter in horror. He couldn't believe it, a proper edict seminar. Why would he need a class on how to treat people with respect? Crumpling up the piece of paper, Shigure contemplated whether or not to go.

_'Well, they did say that they wouldn't publish any more of my books unless I go to this painful activity. Oh my, what a bothersome thought… Well I guess this could be fun. Hmmm, did the letter say anything about bringing a friend?' _Shigure uncrumpled the paper and read it over again. '_No, it says absolutely nothing about it so I'll just have to bring along Aaya.'_

**Edict Seminar Day: 1**

**Objective: Leave and Entering The Room As Many Times As Possible**

**Time: 6:43am**

"blah,… three different languages, blah… P.H,D, blah my name is Bins Blah,… So therefore I am perfectly qualified to teach your class on proper edict. The first thing we shall cover is the importance of being on ti--"

" Let not anyone worry, I have arrived!" Aaya exclaimed as he burst through the door. Shigure's attention went from doodling on his desk to his best friend. "Aaya, my love you have finally come! I was beginning to worry that you had abandon me in a time of need."

"Why of course not Gure you know we were ment to be." Shigure and Aaya smiled at each other, and then gave each other the thumbs up. "Alright!" they both said as the professor gave them an annoyed look.

" Will you please sit down Mr. Sohmas! So today we will be talking about being on time and why that important…Yes Mr. Sohma?"

"Can I go to the little boys room? I forgot to go before I left." saying this Shigure got up and walked out the door before the teacher could reply. About ten mins after Shigure returned Aaya shot his hand into the air.

"May I fallow in Shigure's foot steps, and start a quest of my own for relif?"

"Yes Mr. Sohma you may go to the bathroom." Bins said as he rubbed his temple.

"Why thank you, do you wish to join me, in my noble quest?"

"Just go to the restroom Mr. Ayame Sohma." Bins replied sharply.

The pattern of walking in and out of the classroom for different reasons went on for the rest of the day. At first they use normal exscuses water, stubbing a toe, forgetting to turn off the iron, etc. Then more toward the end on the class, the weirder excuses came up. Like sudden out breaks of rashes and chicken pox in awkward paces, pancreas trouble, over dose of caffeine, you get the idea. All of which drove Bins up the wall. Never before in Bins' life was he so glad to say class dismissed.

**Edict Seminar Day: 2**

**Objective: Dace To I-Pod **

**Time: 6:30**

"Welcome to class everyone I'm glade to see that Ayame Sohma is on time today. Before I start class, I would like to enforce a new rule. There will be no leaving the classroom today or and if you do leave you will not be given credit for taking this course… Now without further to due lets start the class. It, is always important to pay attention to someone when they talk to you. Even if you don't like them it will show respect and--" Shigure put ear phone in and started a song on his i-pod.

"Hohohoho, hohohoho every body likes kung fu fighting" Shigure sang. Aaya and Shigure both stood up and started walking around the desks. Then Shigure pulled speaker out of his black, book bag and plugged in the i-pod into the speakers.

"hu, those guys where fast as lightning!" Aaya sang after Shigure.

"Ha,"…

"Hohohoho," Gure and Aaya sang together then the went into dancing and kung fu moves.

"WILL YOU TWO SIT DOWN!!!!!!" Bins screamed to the obviously not listening Sohma cosins.

_To be a blond girl wealthy, wealthy girl… _"Oh! Gure you know this my song. Could you be a doll and turn it up?" Shigure blared the music and put the i-pod with the speaker, up on a book shelf were the short Professor Bins couldn't reach.

"Hey baby, are you online?" Aaya said. It was too late to stop them, Aaya and Gure had already gone into the www. Blonde Girl dialog.

Gure: "Why yes, I'm here." Gure replied.

Aaya: "Is it the first we chat?"

Gure: "Um well I think you should be so funny."

Aaya: "Well yes it is"

Gure: "what's your name?"

Aaya: "I'm Blonde Girl"

Gure: "So you'll be mine, Blonde Girl."

Both: start to dance

Aaya: "baby tonight you surf-ed into my site. Sweet lover. Oh my-o-my you are the king of the night. Web lover"

Gure: "I know, I know what you need-ed. I do, I do what you wanta princes. I know, I know fell heat beat, beating just for you.".

Aaya: "To be a blonde girl…"

The next song was Who Let The Dogs Out (Barking Mad Version) and Shigure turned up the volume so loud that you could hear for 3 mile away from the lecture room. Falowing was YMCA, the funky chicken, Macho Man and Numa Numa. Everyone had joined in except for poor Bins, who was chasing around Shigure and Ayame and screaming at them. By the end of the course Bins was tired and red faced, the veins in his neck were pulsing.

"That was a energizing experience. Aaya and I thank you from the bottom of our heart for letting us party in your class."

"Just leave! Go home Sohmas, go home"

"See you tomarrow and the day after that, and the day after, after that." Both Sohmas said.

**Edict Seminar Day: 5**

**Objective: None**

**Time: 6:30**

"There here, there here" Bins stated to himself, as he looked throught the door's small window. Shigure and Aaya were in the hall walking towards his class. "what to do, what to do?... I know I will lock the door! No they may be able to phase through it. Oh I could pull the fire alarm and make a break for it while I'm still wearing my pants…"

"Um Sir,… ar-are y-you okay? You seam a little… um tense…and your… well um, talking to yourself" said a student in the front row.

"you think I'm tense!" Bins twitched twice. "I'm not tense in least!" Bins tone went from paranoid to sweet and psycho. "haha, hoo good times this past 5 daaayyyysss…yeah… Alright Binsy old boy, pull it together they will be walking in the door any second now, keep your cool."

The door opened. The tall, hansome men were standing in the door way. '_No, theres three, of them!' _Hatori was holding Ayame and Gure by the back of their shirts.

"Hello professor my name is Hatori Sohma and I've come because I heard of my friend rudeness toward yo--"

"No, you another one who has come, come to send me to my own grave have you?! Hmm, hmm!?"

"…No, I'm here to make--"

"Make me insaine is that what you are going to say? Well I won't let you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please, Professor Bins calm down" With that word from Hatori Bins ripped off his black slacks, pulled the fire alarm, screamed at the top of his lungs "I shaved my arm pits!" and ran as far away from the school as fast as he possiblely could.

"What did you two do." Hari said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do you think we pushed to hard on him Aaya"

"Some men just can't handle the pressure of teaching Gure."

"So true Aaya, so true."

They both gave each other the thumbs up, and said. "Alright."

With that Hari grabbed both of them by there ears and dragged them to the car.

_Dear Shigure Sohma,_

_We thank you for attending the edict seminar. In return for you good behavior we will keep publishing you books. _

_-the publishing office._

"hmm, they probably don't know that Bins was dubbed mentally unstable. Are you going to tell them Gure?" Aaya asked.

"No, Aaya something the publishing office doesn't need to know."

"You mean the fact that you sleep in a pink silk pajamas, and that time when you were constipated, or when you froze a body part that I will not mention to a metal door in the winter." Hari responded coldly.

"Yes, that's exactly what they don't need to know. So Hari please don't tell them." Shigure wined.


End file.
